Embarrasing Moments
by LouLou Marie Smith
Summary: This started out as something to do because I was boared. And it just turned into something to laugh at. This is a series of oneshots of the Naruto characters getting into embarrasing situations. Enjoy!
1. Pregame Jitters

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto, just the story. Unfortunately. I would love to though.

**I actually got this idea from my older sister. She used to manage the high school's football team and she saw something similar to this. My big sis' is my inspiration. Now, onward to the story. **

* * *

**Pre-Game Jitters**

Okay, it's obvious from the first episode that Hinata likes Naruto. It's also obvious that Naruto likes Sakura. Well, this is what happens when a pissed teen doesn't like Sakura and kills her off, leaving the path clear for Hinata.

The music blared in the boy's soccer locker room, blocking any thought from entering the blonde's head. Blue eyes looked back at themselves in the mirror. To get rid of pre-game jitters, the teen was dancing.

Now, normally, no one would have a problem with this. 'Normally?' you may ask. Yes, normally, because he does something similar before every game. There is only one difference from those times and this time and it is this:

He was _naked_.

Not no-shirt-and-no-pants-but-still-have-on-boxers kind of naked, but the not-wearing-anything-not-even-boxers-stark naked. Luckily for him, everyone knew not to interrupt his pre-game run-through.

Well, not everyone.

While our young blonde friend was "shaking it" to his heart's content, our favorite black-blue haired girl was walking toward the locker room door, completely lost in thought. So lost that she didn't hear the deafening music blasting form the speakers inside. But as soon as she opened the door, she was pulled from all train of thought by the sight before her innocent (now not-so-innocent) eyes. Hinata, needless to say, turned a red that would put cherries to shame. She froze in shock.

It took Naruto a while to notice he wasn't alone. He snapped his eyes to his left and stared into light lavender. That caused her to look away, but (unfortunately for her) she looked _down_ as she usually did and got an (not-so-innocent) eyeful of his man parts, balls and all.

That was too much for the poor girl. She did what we all knew was going to happen from the beginning:

She fainted.

Naruto, bless his heart, rushed over and caught her right before she hit the ground. He picked her up and placed her gently on the nearby bench. Grabbing the remote, he turned off the music (it _was_ really, really loud). Naruto ran to the bathroom area and wet a paper towel in the sink with cold water and placed it on her forehead, fanning her still-red face.

An hour or so later (it was really only five minutes), Hinata woke up. She looked at Naruto and her cheeks flamed up again. Again, she looked down and saw that Naruto wasn't any more dressed than he was the last time she looked. So she did what was expected of her: She fainted. Again.

While he fanned her, the blonde heard the door open. He turned around to see Sai standing in the doorway with his arms crossed in front of his chest and an eyebrow raised.

"So you do have one," he said, turning to leave. "And it would be better for everyone if you put on pants, Dickless." (A/N: Well due to previous comment, it would be not-so-Dickless.) With that parting shot, he left our favorite blonde kneeling beside the bench with a passed out Hinata and a red face that could have beaten Hinata's. Not to mention, he was swiveling around (still fanning the poor girl) to see if he could find his pants.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness of this story. It looked so much longer on paper. Even longer when it is doublespaced...**

**Anyway, please review! I beg you! You only need to push the button right there below these words. You can even review if you don't have an account. Every review, even anonymous ones, are greatly apreciated. Let me know if there is anything you see that is wrong (in th grammar sense) or if you have a request. **


	2. Meet the Parents

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT, nor will I ever, own Naruto. But a girl can dream...

**Okay. A neighbor and I were talking one day and came up with a list of things that could go wrong when your parents meet your girlfriend/boyfriend for the first time. This is one of them and the only one I could remember. **

**Meet the Parents**

Alrighty then, on to the next one. This time I'm not going to torture Hinata…yet. No, now poor Shikamaru is in my clutches.

Shikamaru: Damn it. She got me. Troublesome woman.

Me: Shut up! I can do whatever I want to you because I am the author

Anyway, Shika will be doing what every boyfriend looks forward to: spending the evening with their girlfriend's parents. evil laugh But everything goes…uh…red.

* * *

Ino storms through the village, people on the street were smart enough to keep out of her way. You could practically see the steam coming out of her ears.

You see, Ino is as _that __**time of the month.**_ A hormonal teenage girl is not someone you would want to cross paths with, especially if that teen is a ninja. But us girls don't just fly off the handle randomly. (Okay, some do, though not usually.) We'll get to that in a moment.

As I was saying, the blond konoichi was really, really mad. She stomped around a bend in the road and into the flower shop her parents own. They lived above it.

Ino went into the back of the store and walked up the stairs with heavy steps to their living courters. Throwing the apartment door open, she yelled, "Mom! We're out of tampons!"

* * *

(Before Ino got home)

Shikamaru was nervous, not that the lazy ninja would show (or admit) it. Why? Because he is meeting Ino's, his girlfriend's, parents for the first time.

He could tell where she got her hair and eyes from. In those two aspects, she was identical to her father. Even the hair style: a ponytail with bangs covering the left eye. (She gets her mind jutsu from him as well.) Ino's facial features, on the other hand, were completely from her mother.

Anyway, he was nervous. He cautiously sipped at his tea after checking it for various poisons. While inheriting her mother's looks, Ino clearly didn't get her tea making skills from her. (Trust me, you don't want to know what that…stuff…tastes like.)

After a few tense moments, the older man decided to break the silence. "Ino should be back soon," he said.

The mother rolled her eyes. "So, how long have you been dating our daughter?"

"About two months," came the reply. To his horror, Shikamaru's voice sounded slightly higher.

She nodded. "So you're going steady?"

The shadow nin relaxed some, seeing that she didn't immediately bite off his head. "You could say that, I suppose." At a questioning glance, he explained, "While we've been officially together for two months, we haven't been able to see each other too often because of missions."

Ino's father looked a bit more at ease with that. "So, you two haven't been…you know…have you?"

"No! No, no, no. We haven't. We wanted to wait," Shikamaru rushed (yeah, rushed) to reassure him. "I was raised to only…do that after marriage. Not that we're even thinking about that."

The mind nin relaxed completely at that, but before he could say anything, the door was thrown open and a very pissed Ino stomped in. "Mom!" she yelled. "We're out of tampons!"

When she didn't get a reply, she came to her senses. Her face flushed red with embarrassment. "Hey, Shika. I didn't know you'd be here." With that, she turned and ran from the apartment.

Shikamaru looked away from her parents with a tint of pink on his cheeks. "Troublesome woman," he mumbled. He stood and excused himself, then went to comfort his girlfriend.

* * *

While Shika comforted her, her father was redder than a tomato, sitting on the couch, not moving due to shock. The woman just sat there silently laughing at her husband.

The blond man looked at her. "What?" she said. "Us girls have our needs."

* * *

**Please don't kill me if that was bad! If it was, review and tell me what was wrong. To be honest, I think that was one of my wrost ones, probably because I don't know if anyone actually did something like this (I've never dated so I wouldn't know).**

**Anyway, please, please, please, please review. Remember any advice is good, even if you're just telling me my writing sucks. If you have any requests, tell me. I will get to them as soon as I can.**


	3. Bathroom Interruptions

**I just realized that I use Hinata a lot in my stories. This won't be my last story with her in it, but I will wait a while before embarrasing her again. I think I'll focus on Itachi instead...**

**Anyway, I digress. On to the story!**

* * *

**Bathroom Interruptions**

I'm sorry! I just have to embarrass Hinata again. It's just that she's so easy to embarrass.

Personally, I've never done this (or anything like it), but I know someone who did something similar. It was funny, especially to elementary school students. But I digress. This story takes place at the academy. Just so you know, I killed Naruto in this fic. Not that I have anything against him, it's just I think this pairing is cute and it, most likely, won't work out if I didn't.

* * *

_Finally,_ she thought, _I get the chance to go._ Hinata hurried down the hallway while trying to make herself as inconspicuous as possible.

She had tried to hold it in for as long as possible. But she felt like she was going to burst, so Hinata had no choice but to ask Iruka-sensei to go to the bathroom.

Luckily, he had been too busy with Shikamaru (Hinata: poor Shika-kun), who was sleeping during class again, to be mad at her. She had run from the room making little to no noise.

Hinata slowed down as she got close to the bathrooms. Without thinking, she opened one of the two doors and stepped through. What she saw made her go red and forget (momentarily) what she was in such a hurry for.

You see, she didn't check to see if the door she chose was for the boys' or the girls' bathroom. Unfortunately for her, she chose the boys'. And to her greater misfortune, it was occupied.

What registered in her fried brain first was the fact that Akamaru was on the toilette reading a magazine. (A/N: Can Akamaru read? Well, he can in this.) Kiba was there too, as her luck would have it. (A/N: He goes everywhere with the dog. Where he goes Kiba follows…)

Even better, he wasn't using the toilette. Instead he was standing in front of the urinal. The urinal itself was positioned so that it was perpendicular to the door. Our poor lavender eyed girl turned a deep crimson red.

You know what happened next: She fainted.

Now when she fainted, her body relaxed. This caused her full bladder to- uh- empty itself. Kiba's mind registered this but it was forced back as he ran to catch her before she hit the floor. He was just in time, stopping her fall a millimeter above the ground.

The funny part is that, not even for a second, did he think about closing his pants or tucking himself back in. So when she came to, Hinata flushed red again. She was so embarrassed that she couldn't look away. Kiba followed her line of sight to his manliness and zipped himself up, a light pink tinge to his face.

Akamaru had jumped off the toilette, unnoticed previously by both humans, and was sniffing at a still growing wetness traveling down the legs of Hinata's pants when they noticed him.

Black and lavender eyes travelled to the white fur of the puppy. Hinata's blush came back with a vengeance and Kiba scratched the back of his head.

"I guess you wet yourself when you fainted earlier." This caused her blush to darken and she seemed to be on the verge of passing out again. "It's alright. I'll just go phone your dad and see if he could…" he said, trailing off as he saw that she had fainted once again.

Akamaru yipped, letting Kiba know that someone was coming. Neji showed up a few seconds later. "What's going on here?" he asked and then frowned. "And why are her pants wet?"

* * *

**I'm sorry! I just had to add that in there. And I know that catching someone a milimeter off the ground is impossible.**

**My family and I are going to visit my grandparents for a while up in Ohio (yipee. whooo-hoo. - just to let you know, each word was oozing sarcasm). I think we are leaving this Friday or sometime close to it, so I don't know if I'll be able to update before that because of packing and such. I will try to see if I can update while I am there, but, again, I don't know if I'll be able to. I will promise to check my email sometime while I am there, so if you have any requests at all, I have plenty of paper and pens.**

**Thank you. And don't forget to review!**


	4. Bursting In

****

**Okay. I am not really supposed to be on this computer right now so I have to be really speedy. Anyway, I will try to update as often as I possibly can, but I make no promises. Sorry. **

**Alrighty then. *rubs hands* On to the story...**

Bursting In

I got a request a couple of weeks ago and I'm sorry for not getting it up right away. I already had these stories written up, so I just wanted to get them posted.

Anyway, the request was I write a story about Itachi and the Akatsuki gang. This one, I admit, took me a bit to come up with, because Itachi just doesn't seem to be the embarrassing type. But I succeeded! (I hope so anyway...)

Warning! Characters in this story will suffer from extreme OOCness! (Okay, maybe not that extreme and with a bit of imagination, some of this you'll see coming.)

Now, forward march!

* * *

Itachi wandered the gloomy hallways of the Akatsuki base. He couldn't believe what had happened earlier that day.

_Flashback_

_The black-haired Uchiha jumped from tree to tree with his blue skinned partner not far behind. Both were eager to get back to base and to get some much needed sleep and relaxation (Hey! Fighting demons is hard work.)_

_Finally they reached the underground entrance and stepped through. (The underground part was Orochimaru's idea. Stupid bastard.) Itachi and Kisame hurried to their leader's office to report in._

_After knocking and getting the 'Come in', they went into the office and stood in front of the desk. Pain glanced up at the partners. "Report?" Though to everyone in the room, it sounded more like a statement/order than a question._

_"Target found and taken care of," Itachi said in his usual monotone. Pain nodded. "Good. Kisame, you are dismissed. Itachi, I need to talk to you."_

_The shark-like man nodded once, then left, but not before giving his partner a look that said "Don't lose your temper like last time."_

_The Uchiha just blinked in responce._

_Once Kisame was gone, the leader focused all of his attention to the impassive face before him. "A man came to me this morning while you were away. I am placing him with you and Kisame, but am leaving him to you to train and act as his mentor until he gets used to how things are run here." Itachi nodded as was expected of him._

_Pain nodded back (A/N: They do a lot of nodding in this fic. They don't talk much.) He stood up and removed his cloak, giving Itachi a (not-so-pleasant) eyeful of him in a hot pink speedo (A/N (again, sorry): See my ending author's note for the story behind this, if you would like.) _

_"Now," he said after stretching. "Itachi, would you like to go swimming with me?"_

_Flashback End_

Our black haired friend sighed. He decided to go to the only one he ever really trusted in the gang. Which, ironically enough, was Deidra.

When he reached Deidra's room, he knocked once then opened the door as he always did. What he saw, though, made him stop in his tracks and forget why he went there in the first place.

Deidra was standing, obviously frozen in position when Itachi walked through the door. He hadn't expected his only fried to walk into his room. The blond flushed red.

It was a really awkward situation. (You can say that again...) Deidra stood with one leg up and inside a piece of clothing.

Tobi, though, was the one who upped the tension. The masked man ('man' is up to debate for some) asked, "Deidra-sempai! When you're done with that dress, can I use it?"

"...Uh...sure, Tobi..." came the hesitant reply.

"Okay! Thank you!" He left, oblivious to the tension, which was so thick you could cut it with a kunai.

Silence reigned for what seemed like some eternal moments. Deidra didn't move, even though his leg (the one up in the air inside the dress) was shaking.

With an inward sigh, the blond decided to break the awkward position they were in. "So...what's up Itachi?"

That made everything that happened in above flashback, which added to the sight before him, was too much for our poor Itachi. So he pulled an Hinata, and promptly fell gracefully to the floor. (AKA...he fainted.)

* * *

**Hope you all liked it. I couldn't resist mentioning Hinata there at the end.**

**Okay, as promised the story for the speedo. *shudder* We were at the hotel we were staying at and my dad and brother were at the indoor pool. A few hours later, they came back to the room and told us they saw a man in a dark blue speedo with stars on it in the pool. You know people discribe some hot guys by saying they have a six pack. Well this guy had a full keg. And then some. *shudder again* It was not a pretty mental image. I'm sorry if I give you nightmares.**

**Anyway, I have to go. Don't forget to review. I got more paper and can steal pens from my twin if I need to. Thank you!**


	5. 1 2 Step

**Okay, I just realized that most of my fics have Hinata in them. So, I will now refrain from using her (no matter how...hard...that would be *hyperventalates* (is the spelling right?)). Now, please enjoy. *goes into corner crying***

**1 2 Step**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! pants heavily Okay, I'm safe. For the moment.

Anyway, this will be my last Hinata embarrassment fic. (Unless I can kidnap her for a while- but don't tell anyone I said that.) Hiashi-sama filed a restraining order on me and Neji ran me off the Hyuuga Compound, so I won't be able to do anything anymore.

Huff! Now, for my…last…story sob Hinata is spending a normal day reading in her room when- something happens. I killed Sasuke (because he is a total dick), so Itachi is in the village (no massacre).

Speaking of Itachi, I need to talk to him…

* * *

Okay! Summer is finally here! The Rookie Nine plus Neji, Ten-Ten, and Lee are at a beach side mansion for the majority of the holiday. Itachi cam along as a chaperone and to make sure nothing "adult" happens.

Everything went fine, much to Itachi's relief (well, as far as he knew…), but I'm getting ahead of myself.

During the second week of vacation, Hinata experienced something both exciting and disturbing. And, of course, this something involves Naruto.

It was on a Monday. Hinata was sitting on her bed "reading" (in reality, she was staring off into space), her gaze vacant as it burned holes into the wall across from her open door, reveling in the fact that she was alone (the others were still at the beach).

It wasn't until someone stepped into her line of sight did she snap back into real life.

* * *

Naruto stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel. When he didn't find one, he opened all of the cabinets, but he still couldn't find any. Since he thought he was alone in the mansion, Naruto decided that he would walk to his room naked. No one would see him, right?

So, he placed his headphones into his ears and dances to the music down the empty hallway. At a pause in the song, he stopped in front of an open door (but thought nothing of it). He did a little jig at the short drum solo, then continued on his way as if nobody saw that small number, and his not-so-small…uh…junior.

* * *

Hinata froze in place as Naruto appeared in her doorway. She relaxed a bit when she realized that he didn't notice. That is until he started to shake.

Red stained her cheeks as she watched him dance, sighing slightly when he left. But she didn't move from her spot on her bed.

Many hours went by, but she didn't notice. She also didn't see that the little show had more than one audience member.

* * *

Neji was walking down the hallway, going to check on his cousin when he saw it. Naruto dancing naked. He, on the other hand, noticed that the open door was Hinata's and knew it was occupied. Oh, this is great…

* * *

Hinata looked up as Naruto, now dressed, walked into her room. "Hey, Hinata-chan. Why aren't you at the beach with the others?" Our poor lavender eyed girl blushed crimson. "Hinata? Are you feeling okay?"

The poor girl blushed deeper than one of Sasuke's precious tomatoes. Now we all know what happened. Come on say it with me now. On the count of three. One…Two…THREE!

She fainted.

* * *

When he saw his cousin pass out on her bed, Neji released his henge, turning back to himself instead of appearing as our idiot (but no less loved) blond. He checked with his Byakuyan to check if anyone was near by, then promptly burst into laughter.

* * *

**Wow, that looks so much longer on Word...oh well. I hope you like that. *sniffs* Please review, it will make me feel better. Any requests will be welcomed. **

**I am closing the series for now, but I will continue with a second series. Trust me. It's just that school is getting ready to start up again and stuff. I will work on the stories as often as I can find/make time! Especially when there isn't school. *looks at sky* As in snow days. Hint, hint. Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge. Cough, cough.**

**Until next time...**


End file.
